at the end of the day
by screwskrup
Summary: BTS fanfic, cast Jimin dan Jungkook, summary : jungkook dan Jimkn terpaksa berjuang mempertahankan nyawa, di dunia zombie yang mengerikan.


Disclaimer: © BTS bighit entertainment

cast: Jimin, Jungkook

Author,writer: Screwskrup,

co writer: andromeda_Arundhati

Genre: zombie, brotherhood, adventure.

Author note: Ff bts pertamaku, dengan pemeran Jimin dan Jungkook. Semoga kalian suka. Enjoy it.

.

.

.

Kebinasaan sebuah peradaban hanyalah soalan waktu. Semua akan terjadi dengan kecepatan yang tak pernah dibayangkan oleh seorang ahli masa depan sekali pun. Diawali dengan dataran bumi yang dikuasai kebrutalan. Langit yang gelap oleh polusi, dan jalan-jalan yang berubah menjadi arena pembantaian. Setiap kota dan desa menguarkan aroma bangkai.

Pabila seseorang bisa melalui jalanan kota tanpa hambatan, tanpa ketakutan dan kemudian bisa pulang dengan selamat, bisa dipastikan dia bukanlah orang yang lemah. Paling tidak, ada senjata dan amunisi yang sentiasa menemani. Jungkook menyakini itu sejak beberapa waktu lalu, semua kekacauan ini terjadi karena sebuah wabah yang menyerang korea dengan kurun waktu yang cepat.

pemerintah meminta orang-orang untuk sentiasa berada di rumah sementara mereka mengusut kasus ini, tapi sampai kapan? pertanyaan itu tak pernah terjawab.

Kepastian yang Jungkook dapatkan saat ini adalah, tak terhitung banyaknya korban berjatuhan tanpa mengenal kasta. Biologi memang bukan pelajaran favorit Jungkook, tapi jungkook yakin penyebab semua ini adalah orang-orang pintar yang berusaha melawan kodrat Tuhan dengan semua penelitian gila mereka.

Sekarang, sudah nyaris sebulan Jungkook dan kakak kandungnya Jimin berdiam di ruang bawah tanah milik keluarga mereka, ruang sempit yang hanya berisi barang-barang tak terpakai.

Di atas sana suara-suara jeritan manusia-manusia zombie terus kedengaran. Jungkook dan jimin tak punya nyali untuk berkutik. Mereka bertahan hidup di dalam sini dengan bekalan makanan yang sempat dibeli Ibu mereka, Jina sebelum meninggalkan rumah.

Jungkook masih ingat perbicaraan Jimin dengan Namjoon, ayah mereka saat itu.

"Sejenis parasit yang memasuki tubuh manusia. Parasit itu perlahan-lahan merambat ke otak dan menggerogoti otak dalam kurun waktu seminggu. Gejalanya, mirip dengan migren, panas tinggi lalu mengalami kejang-kejang."

Jungkook melihat sang ibu, Jina mengunci semua pintu, menutup semua jendela dengan tergesa-gesa. Lalu Ibunya mendekat padanya, memeluknya dengan erat dan berkata bahwa Jungkook harus selamat apa pun yang terjadi.

"Jangan pernah membuka pintu itu, apa pun yang terjadi dan ke mana-mana, sampai kami menjemput kalian." Kata Jina.

"Mama, ada apa dengan semua ini, apa kalian sedang menguji kami? seperti tahun lalu? ini hanya permainan survival kan?" kata Jungkook. Tapi dia tak mendapatkan jawabannya selain dari air mata yang tertahan di pelupuk mata Jina. Jungkook merasakan Jimin berkerut kening dengan perkataan ayah mereka. Tak pernah dia melihat Jimin memasang wajah seserius itu, biasanya kakaknya itu adalah orang yang selalu tersenyum.

"Parasit ini sangat berbahaya lebih parah dari virus apa pun sebelumnya, setelah penderita mengalami kejang-kejang, jantung akan berhenti berdetak. Saat itulah parasit di otak penderita mencapai usia matang. Parasit NHZ akan mengendalikan tubuh inangnya sebelum semua saraf-saraf mati, jantung pun kembali berdetak, memompa darah, paru-paru mengalirkan oksigen tapi otak korban sepenuhnya dalam kendali parasit NHZ. Korban akan dituntun untuk mencari sumber-sumber inang lain untuk telur-telurnya. Dan tubuh yang yang paling menarik insting parasit NHZ adalah manusia."

"Jimin, Ibu kota mulai menggila. Kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk Ayah sekarang?"

"Ayah, kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku, kau berjanji akan membawaku ke lapangan dan belajar menjadi pembela keadilan yang sesungguhnya, tapi apa sekarang? kau malah menyuruhku menjaga jungkook!"

"Dengar! hanya di sini! hanya di area perumahan inilah tempat teraman untuk kalian. Kau bisa membantahku untuk hal lainnya. tapi tidak kali ini!"

Jimin berdecak, dan melemparkan tatapan tak suka. Jungkook terdiam. Tidak, ini semua hanya cerita fiksi bukan? Jungkook kenal benar, ayahnya itu penulis hebat. Meski pun pekerjaan Namjoon hanya seorang kepala polisi tapi tulisan Namjoon sama seperti penulis-hebat sains fiksi terkenal. Jungkook hendak bertanya tapi tatapan tajam Jimin menghentikannya, seolah berkata 'jangan menyela'. Dan Jungkook mundur. Dia menyadari bahwa dia harus keluar dari pemikirannya soal lelucon. Perbincangan selesai dan Namjoon kemudian memeluk Jungkook Jimin dan berkata bahwa Jungkook harus menurut pada Jimin. Hari itu memang penuh dengan kebingungan. Orang tua mereka pergi dengan membawa sejumlah senjata tapi belum kembali sampai saat ini.

Pada awalnya Jungkook dan Jimin memang menuruti pesan orang mereka, mereka tinggal di rumah, menjaga diri mereka sendiri tetap aman, sampai hari ke lima belas, Jungkook jengah dan tak mengendahkan pesan Jimin untuk tetap tinggal. Jungkook keluar dari rumah dan melihat area perumahan mereka yang tampak begitu sepi seakan kota mati. Kebakaran ada di mana-mana. Dia menyusuri area perumahan sementara Jimin mau tak mau terpaksa mengejar adiknya, Jungkook yang setengah tak percaya dengan kata-kata Ayahnya berusaha menemukan orang-orang, tapi semuanya berubah jadi bencana karena dirinya menemukan orang-orang terinfeksi.

Jungkook yang tak tahu bahwa mereka terinfeksi, mengira orang-orang yang datang itu untuk meminta bantuan. Namun sejenak kemudian dia kaget setengah mati, kaki-kakinya lemas. Mereka datang dengan tubuh berlumuran darah, mengerang, menggeram seolah menemukan korban baru. Ya, Jungkook adalah korban yang dimaksud.

Jimin mengumpat, berlari mendapatkan Jungkook, menarik adiknya untuk segera pergi, namun semuanya terlambat karena manusia-manusia terinfeksi itu nyaris mengeruyuk Jungkook. Jimin tak tahu apakah mereka bisa selamat, tapi Jimin berusaha sekuat tenaga menggeret Jungkook dari sana. Mereka mengcengkeram kaki Jungkook, hendak mengigit, pekikan Jungkook terdengar keras, dia menendang-nendang, beberapa detik kemudian nasib menyebelahinya. Jimin dan Jungkook berhasil lepas dan yang mampu mereka pikirkan adalah berlari secepat yang mereka bisa, pulang ke rumah menutup pintu dan berharap Namjoon dan Jina segera pulang untuk melindungi mereka.

Ketika Jungkook berpikir dirinya dan Jimin aman, kerumunan manusia terinfeksi itu telah mengarah ke rumah mereka dan membobol jendela dan pintu. Bau Jungkook dan Jimin membuat zombie-zombie itu mengganas. Memangsa beberapa orang di sekitar yaitu orang-orang awam yang belom terinfeksi dan mencoba mencari bantuan seperti mana Jungkook. Jeritan mereka bagaikan sayatan, masing-masing berushaa bertahan dan tak peduli seberapa kuatnya dirimu, jika kau jumlah, kematian adalah jawabannya. Jimin tak punya jalan lain, ruang di bawah tanah ukuran 4x4 yang adalah tempat yang terlintas olehnya saat itu.

.

.

.

"Ayah bilang, orang-orang itu telah tertular virus. Tapi aku melihat mereka lebih buruk dari itu. Mereka zombie! mereka memerkosa orang untuk menginfeksikan virusnya, tempat teraman bagi virus tersebut adalah tubuh manusia! Hyung, kita harus melakukan sesuatu, kita harus keluar dari sini, kita harus menyelamatkan orang lain!" Kata Jungkook di suatu waktu malam. Jimin dan Jungkook duduk berhadapan, menyandarkan punggung pada dinding, memainkan bola pingpong yang bolak balik saling dilontar. Mereka bertahan dengan makanan instan yang tersimpan begitu banyak sekali di dalam sana. Sepertinya Jina sudah memprediksi hal ini jauh-jauh hari.

"Dan menjadi makanan mereka?" Jimin berpikir rasional.

"Cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti membobol tempat ini. Dan lagi, kenapa Ayah dan Mama tak pulang menjemput kita? kenapa? coba kau pikirkan itu!" kata Jungkook emosi.

"Dengar, aku sudah cukup merepotkan diriku untuk menjagamu di sini. kau sendiri tahu bagaimana keadaan di luar sana, Kau mendengarnya setiap hari! kau bahkan bisa mendengar hentakan kaki kaki mereka! jangan pernah meminta hal konyol seperti itu!"

"Hyung!" bentak Jungkook, entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Jimin. Bukankah sebaiknya mereka segera pergi, sebelum semuanya terlambat, karena Jungkook punya firasat tak baik tentang orang tua mereka karena satu bulan bukanlah waktu yang sekejap hanya untuk sebuah janji.

"Aku hanya ..." jungkook terbata, dia tak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi dia harus mengatakannya," apa Hyung pernah berpikir apakah Ayah dan Ibu selamat di luar sana? Kau sendiri mendengarnya di radio setiap hari! begitu banyak korban yang berjatuhan, kau juga tahu kalau ada tempat yang bisa menampung kita di luar sana. Mereka mencari korban selamat. Aku... khawatir kalau Ayah dan Mama mereka... mereka sudah ma-"

BUGH!

Belum sempat jungkook menyelesaikan perkataannya bogem mentah mampir di pipinya. Jungkook menatap Jimin tak percaya, tak pernah sekali pun hyungnya memukulnya, dan Jimin sendiri benar-benar tersulut amarah. Bagaimana tidak, Jimin sendiri berusaha menyakini bahwa orang tua mereka masih selamat, dengan cara itu, Jimin masih punya alasan untuk tetap berada di sini melindungi adiknya dari marabahaya tapi semudah itu Jungkook berkata orang tua mereka sudah mati, Jimin tahu Jungkook lelah menunggu, dirinya juga lelah, tapi ini keterlaluan bagi.

"Kau ulangi sekali lagi perkataan itu, kaulah yang akan mati di tanganku bocah sialan!" ancam Jimin.

Bocah? Jungkook kesal mendengar perkataan itu.

"Ckk!"

Dia berusaha bangkit, benci terus menerus dipanggil bocah, dia sudah berusia 17 tahun. Jungkook merasa cukup kuat melindungi diri sendiri, terlebih fisiknya lebih tinggi dari kakak pendeknya itu, bobotnya juga lebih berat dari Jimin, Jungkook tak peduli lagi, sekarang melayangkan pukulan ke pipi kakaknya, hingga Jimin mengerang kesakitan, sesaat kemudian dia mengarah pintu dan berusaha membuka pintu untuk pergi dari situ. Jimin lebih siaga dari Jungkook segera meraih kaki Jungkook, hingga jungkook kehilangan keseimbangan, Jimin kemudian menendangnya dan menghajar Jungkook tanpa Jungkook sempat membalas.

"Kau pikir kau sudah kuat?! hah!"

pukulan, makian, rintihan, dan satu rontaan, itu terjadi berkali-kali, sampai Jungkook tampak lelah dan tak kuasa membalas. Jungkook masih bocah, dan Jimin bertahan pada egonya.

Jimin menghentikan perlakuannya dan menghempaskan punggung pada lantai, napasnya terengah-engah. Dia melihat Jungkook terbatuk-batuk tak berdaya. Wajahnya Jungkook babak belur,Jimin menatap tangannya yang juga memerah, rahangnya mengetat, tenggorokannya tebal, dia berusaha tidak menangis.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan angka tiga pagi, di luar sana begitu sepi, Jimin tak tahu apakah makhluk buas itu sudah pergi, atau mati atau tertidur? Jimin menyisihkan diri, menyandar di daun pintu, memeluk lutut, dan memandang Jungkook yang sedang tidur dengan penuh penyesalan. Beberapa menit lalu, dia baru saja menyelimuti adik tersayangnya dengan selimut, mengusap rambut Jungkook dan Jimin menangis dalam diam. Jimin mempersoalkan dirinya sendiri, kakak macam apa yang sanggup mencelakai adiknya sendiri? sungguh, dirinya tak layak menjadi kakak bagi jungkook. Jimin berjanji akan meminta maaf kepada Jungkook jika adiknya terbangun nanti. Jimin mengusap keras air matanya.

Sekarang Jimin mencoba untuk tidur. berharap bisa melelapkan mata sebentar, tapi tak berhasil. Jungkook sesekali bergerak dalam tidur, refleks rasa sakit. Jimin kembali membenarkan selimut adiknya.

Tak sengaja, Jimin melihat sebuah camcoder yang tergeletak di atas lemari. Keningnya mengerut, sudah berapa lama dia tak melihat camcoder itu, dengan segera Jimin menggapainya. Itu adalah kumpulan video-video mereka saat masih kecil hingga hari ulang tahun Jimin tahun lalu, Jungkook yang merekamnya, Jimin memutarnya kembali, sesekali dia tersenyum sesekali dia menangis. Hingga akhirnya Jimin tak tahan lagi dan segera menutup camcoder. Dia mendangak kembali tertunduk, memicing, Jimin tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk Jungkook dan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Jungkook, bangun," Jimin menggunggah sang adik.

"Jungkookie,"

Jungkook yang terbangun dan mengerjap, karena kelelahan dan terkesiap saat merasakan sesuatu dicampakkan pada pangkuannya. dia melebarkan mata bundarnya. Sebuah tas dan senjata api? keningnya bertaut heran.

"Hyung, ini apa?" tanya remaja bergigi kelinci itu sembari membelek senjata api ditangannya. Apa ini senjata sungguhan? itulah maksud pertanyaan Jungkook barusan.

Jimin yang berpeci dan mengenakan jaket denim kini menyilangkan tangan dan memandangnya dengan pandangan datar. Jungkook mendongak pada Jimin yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sebuah ransel dan senapan AK 47 juga mengampir pada kedua bahu kakaknya. Pertanyaan yang berlegar di pikiran Jungkook tentang bagaimana Jimin bisa mendapatkan semua senjata ini tertelan oleh rasa tertegun pada aura Jimin yang tampak gagah di matanya. Jungkook tak menahan mulutnya dari ternganga.

Jimin tak menjawab, dia hanya mengembuskan napas kasar.

"Sudah saat pergi. Kau pakai jaket itu, bawa ranselnya dan isi pelurunya. Kau madih ingat bukan cara mengisi peluru?"

Hening.

Hanya kata 'Hahh' bercampur ekspresi terkejut, senang dan bingung mewarnai wajah Jungkook.

"Dan, Hyung minta maaf atas kejadian semalam. Hyung tak bermaksud untuk melukaimu."

Bahkan Jimin tak mampu menatap adiknya. bibir bengkak jungkook, mata jungkook yang lebam, serta sinar harapan di wajah Jungkook saat itu. Sepertinya Jungkook senang akhirnya Jimin mengucapkan hal itu.

"Kau serius Hyung? kau, benar-benar serius? kita akan keluar? kita akan mencarai ayah dan ibu? kita akan mencari perlindungan dari kelompok resistant?"

Jimin mengangguk.

Wajah imut Jungkook cerah, tapi sejenak kemudian Jungkook baru ingat akan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan ini?" pertanyaan itu akhirnya mencuat. Jungkook tahu, tak ada senjata di tempat tinggal mereka. bahkan sebuah pedang sekalipun. Apa artinya Jimin menyelinap keluar?

"Aku menyelinap dan pergi ke rumah leftenan Namjoon. tak ada siapa pun yang tersisa. tapi aku beruntung karena leftenan namjoon meninggalkan begitu banyak senjata api di ruang bawah tanah miliknya."

"Hyung! itu gila! kau sendirian dan kau melewati 10 rumah dan itu jauh sekali! kau ke sana sendirian dan melewati begitu banyk zombie. kau tahu mereka bisa mengedus aromamu!"

"berhentilah mengomel dan segera kenakan ranselmu. kita harus segera pergi sebelum siang." kata jimin mengalihkan topik.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? kenapa kau keluar sendirian? bagaimana jika mereka memangsamu?" kesal. Jungkook merasa diremehkan.

"cepat atau lambat kita pasti akan keluar kan? katamu begitu?"

Jungkook merasa kehabisan jawaban. Dia kemudian menuruti Jimin dan segera bersiap. Mereka kemudian sarapan dengan sebungkus cracker tawar, dan mengepak beberapa untuk perjalanan nanti. Selesai makan sekali lagi, Jimin mencampakkan sebuah kantong kertas pada adiknya. refleks Jungkook menangkapnya. Sesaat kemudian Jungkook hampir muntah.

"Hyung! apa ini!"

"lumurkan kotoran itu pada tubuhmu," perintah Jimin.

"Kau bercanda!"

Dan Jimin tetap memasang mode seriusnya dengan tatapan intimidasi. Ya, ya, Jungkook tahu. Jimin tidak bercanda. Jimin kemudian menjelas bahwa kotoran hewan yang dia dapatkan di perternakan berguna untuk menyamarkan mereka dari kejaran zombie-zombie maniac seks itu.

Pasrah, adik tampannya menurutinya dan mereka mulai bergerak meninggalkan tempat persembunyian mereka untuk pertama kalinya dengan sebuah harapan yang menggunung.

.

.

.

"Apa kita akan selamat, Hyung?" Jungkook memeluk lutut. Mereka telah bertahan hidup paling tidak selama seminggu sejak mereka meninggalkan rumah. Jimin memang pandai melindungi diri dan adiknya. kepintarannya di bidang biologi dan ilmu bertahan hidup yang ia pelajari saat ikut camp survival benar-benar berguna saat ini. Jungkook sendiri hanya mampu bergantung pada kakaknya. Bahkan dia tak mampu menembakkan peluru pada zombie yang mengejar. Ketakutan dan semua jeritan zombie itu telah lebih dulu menyergap jiwanya. kadang-kadang rasa trauma kala melihat manusia lain dimangsa membuat kaki Jungkook tak mampu berdiri tegak. Jungkook merasa tak beguna sama sekali, padahal dia sendiri yang bersikeras untuk keluar, tapi pada akhirnya dia tak mampu melindungi diri sendiri.

Sekarang, mereka bersembunyi di gubuk tua dekat penternakan di sebuah desa Mereka mendapat informasi dari radio yang mengatakan bahwa kelompok resistant telah membangun dua camp pertahanan, yang satu ada di tengah kota, yang satu ada di gunung. Mereka harus segera tiba di sana, melewati area perdesaan yang sedikit lebih aman dibanding kota. Jimin hanya berpikir rasional tapi siapa menyangka kalau jalan yang mereka pilih salah.

Nasib mereka sedang berada di ujung tanduk karena sekelompok zombi tampak berkeliaran di area gubuk. Sementara Jungkook terlarut dalam pikirannya, Jimin hanya bisa mengelus pistol mereka, mereka hanya punya empat peluru tersisa, setelah tadinya mereka bertarung melewati kelompok zombie saat kenderaan mereka direbut.

Kaos dan celana denim Jimin lusuh oleh tanah dan darah. Napasnya masih terdengar menderu-deru, tak pernah sebelumnya ia membunuh begitu banyak manusia. Jimin memicing, membayangkan orang tua mereka, apakah mereka telah bernasib sama dengan zombie-zombie itu.

Orang yang telah terinfeksi bisa menyerang siapa saja, tidak peduli itu orang tua atau anak sendiri.

Suasana yang terlihat lebih parah daripada di medan perang. Dunia benar-benar kacau.

"Tenang saja kita bisa melewati ini, tak lama lagi malam akan datang." Jimin mendekati sosok sang adik yang berlindung dalam kegelapan. Tubuh Jungkook mengalami tremor hebat.

Wajar saja jika saat ini kondisi mereka tampak kumal dan berantakan. Wajah Jungkook yang manis dan segar kini terlihat pucat dan kelelahan. Sementara Jimin yang biasa ceria, kini sudah hilang sama sekali senyuman menawannya.

Dengan semua pengalaman mengerikan itu, rasanya mereka pun ikut menggila seperti manusia-manusia yang terinfeksi virus dan berubah menjadi mayat hidup. Mereka tidak menyangka dunianya bisa berubah hanya dalam sekejap.

"Mereka lebih tenang saat tak ada cahaya matahari," Jimin kembali meyakinkan sang adik. Sebagai seorang Kakak ia harus menelan rasa takutnya sendiri.

Jimin memutuskan duduk di sebelah tubuh adiknya. Menaruh tas ransel yang selalu dibawa ke sebelah tubuhnya. Ia pun mencari-cari benda-benda tajam di dalam gubuk bekas panenan padi itu, Jimin merasa beruntung, karena menemukan sebilah parang dan linggis tajam.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini, dan menuju puncak gunung Jirisan," suara Jimin terdengar antusias.

Mereka sempat mengecek beberapa saluran radio, dan menemukan siaran langsung dari kelompok resistant mengundang siapa pun yang masih selamat untuk datang.

Jimin berharap ia menemukan kelompok besar dengan persenjataan yang lengkap. Semakin banyak anggotanya, maka peluang mereka bertahan hidup akan semakin besar pula. Begitulah pikiran Jimin.

"Kita akan mati sebelum sampai ke sana," Jungkook menimpali dengan nada pesimis.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, " suara Jimin terdengar seperti mendesis, 'setidaknya salah seorang dari kita harus tetap hidup'

Jimin menatap sosok rapuh yang duduk bersandar di sebelahnya, "Aku akan melindungimu," suara Jimin terdengar tegas, tak ada riak keraguan sedikit pun.

Bibir Jungkook mengeluarkan tawa tertahan. Tak bisa dipungkiri olehnya, kalau bukan karena hyungnya itu, Jungkook tidak mungkin bisa bertahan hidup walau sehari saja.

Sebelum terjadi kekacauan ini pun Jungkook memang selalu bergantung pada sang kakak.

'aku juga akan melindungimu, Hyung, walau dengan mempertaruhkan nyawaku sekalipun'

Deru napas memburu, langkah kaki mereka tergesa menjejak rerumputan yang basah oleh embun. Hutan lindung di puncak gunung Jirisan bukanlah tempat yang aman untuk bertahan hidup. Walaupun di sini mereka tidak banyak menemukan zombie-zombie manusia, tetapi para binatang di sekitar hutan lindung ini banyak yang terinfeksi juga.

Baru dua hari yang lalu mereka harus menghadapi kumpulan burung-burung yang terbang menggila di sekitar kepala mereka. Burung-burung besar membunuh burung yang lebih kecil.

Ada pula burung-burung yang menabrakan dirinya ke pohon atau ke tubuh burung lain yang lebih besar, bahkan banyak burung yang terbang menukik ke arah tanah berbatu dan membentur kuat hingga leher atau sayap burung tersebut patah.

Pada akhirnya bangkai-bangkai binatang bersayap itu berserakan seperti taburan daun-daun berwarna cokelat yang berguguran.

Jimin melangkah di depan adiknya, lengannya terampil menebas semak belukar yang menghalangi jalan. Sudah empat hari mereka mengelilingi puncak pegunungan Jirisan, dulu tempat ini merupakan tempat wisata pilihan, selain memiliki cagar alam, gunung ini juga memiliki daya tarik tersendiri untuk memanggil para wisatawan baik lokal maupun internasional.

Beberapa kali dua bersaudara ini menemukan turis yang terinfeksi dan membabi buta menyerang mereka. Bagi mereka menghadapi zombie di perkotaan lebih mudah jika dibandingkan zombie dengan katahanan fisik yang sudah terlatih oleh alam pegunungan. Zombie di sini lebih gesit dan cepat saat mengejar. Mereka seperti cheetah berkaki dua. Serangan meraka tidak monoton, bahkan cenderung tak mudah diprediksi.

Srak... Srak...

Suara gesekan langkah yang terseret terdengar di depan sana. Jimin dan Jungkook harus ekstra waspada mengamati lingkungan sekitar. Lengah sesaat saja mereka bisa mati diterkam manusia gila atau babi gila, bahkan mungkin beruang hitam yang cukup terkenal di kawasan ini.

"Hyung..., " Jungkook berkata pelan, "Saat ini aku bahkan sudah tak sanggup untuk berjalan lagi. Aku tidak mungkin bisa berlari bersamamu Hyung."

"Bersabarlah. Kita akan segera menemukan tempat beristirahat." Jimin mengeluarkan pistol kecil yang sudah lama terselip di pinggangnya. Masih ada 5 peluru di dalamnya, ia sengaja menghemat amunisi untuk menghadapi kejadian mendesak.

Fajar di ufuk timur terlukis cerah di batas cakrawala. Sudah semalaman mereka berjibaku mencari tanda-tanda kehadiran kelompok lain yang bertahan hidup di puncak gunung ini.

Hidup di atas gunung ternyata tak semudah pikiran mereka sebelumnya. Saat di kota mereka bisa mudah menemukan makanan, di hutan ini mereka terancam kelaparan, keduanya sama sekali tak memiliki pengalaman hidup di alam lima hari berada di hutan belantara, tubuh keduanya sudah mulai dehidrasi.

Belum lama ini, mereka berdua sempat menghadapi kejaran babi hutan. Setelah berhasil lolos, mereka kembali harus menghadapi kegilaan lainnya. Tenaga mereka benar-benar terkuras.

Srak... srak ... suara-suara langkah cepat semakin mendekat.

"Pegang ini," Jimin menyerahkan revolver itu pada adiknya. "Gunakan jika kau benar-benar terdesak."

"Kenapa kau serahkan padaku?" Jungkook mengusap keringat yang mengalir deras di pelipisnya. "Kau lebih pandai menggunakan itu, Hyung."

"Jangan membantah ... Cepat pegang dan naiklah ke atas pohon!"

"Apa? Naik?"

"Aku akan memancing makhluk apa pun di sana untuk mengejarku."

"Kau gila?" Bola mata cokelat madu Jungkook melotot.

" Aku takkan membiarkanmu menghadapi makhluk itu sendirian, Hyung. Apa pun yang terjadi kita harus menghadapinya bersama-sama."

"Kau tidak mengerti! Kita harus menggunakan strategi, jika ingin bertahan hidup."

Jungkook dengan susah payah mendekat ke arah kakaknya berdiri, kedua tangan Jungkook meremas bahu Jimin yang terasa bergetar karena kelelahan. "Apanya yang bersrategi? Selama ini kau hanya mengorbakan dirimu untukku!"

"Dengar Kookie-"

"Tidak!" Sang adik membantah, "Kau yang harus medengarkanku kali ini."

"Ayo kita naik ke atas pohon bersama. Dan bertahan di atas sana dengan sisa peluru yang ada."

"Jika kita terperangkap bersama, aku takut tidak akan ada yang selamat di antara kita. Aku hanya ingin-"

"Persetan dengan keinginanmu," Jungkook menggeram.

"Jika kau mati, aku pun akan ikut mati bersamamu. Kau tidak bisa selamanya melindunguku, Hyung. Jangan selalu menganggapku anak kecil yang harus selalu kau lundungi."

Jimin menghela napas panjang. Sementara suara-suara langkah itu semakin mendekat.

"Lagipula, aku takkan bisa naik tanpa bantuanmu. Kakiku sepertinya terkilir."

Wajah tampan Jimin menengang, urat-urat di sekitar kepalanya terasa tertarik. Melihat keadaan adiknya, mau tak mau Jimin harus merubah strategi.

"Baiklah, aku akan naik dulu." Jimin memilih pohon yang tepat, dan segera menaiki batang pohon tertinggi di sekitar mereka.

Setelah berhasil memijak pada batang pobon yang kuat, ia segera mengeluarkan tali dari dalam tas ranselnya dan mengulurkan tali itu pada sang adik. Jungkoook pun dengan mudah menaiki pohon tempat mereka sembunyi.

Kedua bersaudara itu mengambil posisi masing-masing, Jimin telah bersiap dengan pistolnya. Sementara Jungkook memegang erat pedangnya.

Dalam keadaan remang-remang keduanya masih bisa melihat bayang-bayang manusia di antara semak-semak belukar.

Dengan penerangan yang dibawa kelompok tersebut, keduanya bisa melihat cukup jelas. Ada sekitar enam atau tujuh orang lelaki masing-masing membawa keranjang berisi makanan. Di belakang mereka menyusul segerombolan bayang-bayang manusia lainnya yang berjalan tanpa manusia dengan langkah-langkah serampangan, dan bisa dipastikan itu adalah para zombie.

"Hyung, ada yang aneh dengan zombie-zombie itu."

Jimin pun bisa merasakan kejanggalan itu. Para zombie tidak terlihat seperti turis ynag berbadan tinggi besar, dari pakaiannya saja sudah bisa ditebak. Mereka pasti penduduk yang tinggal di kaki gunung ini, jaraknya cukup jauh dari areal hutan lindung, tetapi mereka bisa sampai ke sini. Itu pasti karena para zombie itu mengikuti ke tujuh orang di sana.

"Akhirnya kita menemukan mereka, Kookie."

Awalnya Jungkook heran dengan wajah berseri Jimin. Pada akhirnya dia pun mengerti maksud kakaknya itu. Ketujuh orang itu mungkin diberi tugas mencari makanan di bawah sana, lalu para zombie itu mengikuti bau mereka sampai ke sini.

"Makanan sebanyak itu pasti untuk banyak orang."

"Iya, tak diragukan lagi," timpal Jimin. "Ayo! Kita turun dan beritahu mereka ada bahaya mengikuti."

"Tunggu dulu, Hyung!"

"Ada apa?"

Jungkook melihat ketujuh orang itu berbelok arah, semakin menjauhi keberadaan mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita mengikuti mereka dari jauh saja."

Telunjuk Jungkook mengarah pada segerombolan zombie yang mengikuti. "Lihat, semakin banyak orang, para zombie semakin mudah mengendus bau mereka."

Jimin mengamati dalam diam. Terlihat para mayat hidup yang tak satupun berbelok ke arah mereka.

"Akan berbahaya jika para zombie itu menemukan tempat para pengungsi yang bertahan hidup."

Jungkook tersenyum, "Karena itulah Hyung. Sudah kukatakan tidak aman jika kita berkelompok terlalu banyak. Sebaiknya kita kembali saja ke kota. Di sana kita lebih mudah mendapatkan makanan."

Jimin memandang tajam wajah adiknya.

"Kau ingin kembali ke kota?"

Jungkook mengangguk tegas.

"Kalau begitu, kau kembalilah sendiri," suara Jimin yang bernada datar terdengar seperti pengusiran.

"Hyung..." Jongkook tidak mengerti dengan pikiran kakaknya. "Hyung akan meninggalkanku?"

Suara napas panjang Jimin tak bisa banyak mengatakan rasa kecewanya pada sang adik. Jimin tak menyangka adiknya menjadi begitu egois.

"Maaf aku tak bermaksud mengusirmu ataupun meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya tidak mau menempatkanmu dalam bahaya. Jadi tetaplah di sini dan tunggulah aku."

"Cih! " Refleks jungkook mendecih keras. "Apa pun alasanmu itu bagiku sama saja seperti kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Aku akan kembali."

"Memang benar, itu pun jika kau bisa kembali! Atau jika aku tak lebih dahulu dimakan para zombie yang menemukanku di sini. Aku pernah bilang padamu, Hyung. Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup jika tak ada, Hyung."

"Karena itulah!" Akhirnya kemarahan Jimin tak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia sudah muak dengan sikap adiknya yang terlalu bergantung padanya. "Kita harus menemukan rekan lebih banyak. Apa kau tak mengerti, Kookie," Mata sipit Jimin menatap lembut. "Aku ingin kau tetap aman, bahkan jika aku sudah tak mampu bertahan hidup."

Jungkook menekan jemarinya dengan sebuah kepalan. Ia mencoba menahan gejolak rasa takut akan kehilangan saudara satu-satunya. Tidak mungkin, ia tidak akan bertahan hidup lama tanpa keberadaan kakaknya.

Jungkook tak berani menatap balik wajah di sampingnya. "Aku tak membutuhkan orang lain," katanya lirih.

"Kau bawalah ini." Jimin tak menghiraukan perkataan adiknya, ia menyerahkan tas perlengkapannya, termasuk sebuah pistol yang menjadi senjata mereka bertahan hidup.

Jungkook hanya pasrah saja melihat sosok kakaknya yang menuruni pohon tempat mereka sembunyi. Tak terasa waktu sudah begitu cepat, malam sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan mereka. Bayang-bayang di antara semak dan pohon terlihat berbelok menjauh.

Jungkook pun hanya bisa memandangi punggung kakaknya yang perlahan tenggelam dalam remang cahaya fajar.

...

Jimin mengayukan parangnya dengan terampil dan sekuat tenaga. Satu persatu kepala para zombie itu berjatuhan. Darah segar berbau busuk muncrat dan menempel di antara daun dan batang pohon.

Tak berselang lama Jungkook yang ternyata mengikuti jejak hyungnya, turun tangan juga membantu Jimin menghabisi para zombie yang berhasil menyusul ketujuh orang yang sedang beristirahat.

Beruntung mereka hanya zombie petani, Jimin dan Jungkook pun dengan mudah menjatuhkan segerombolan zombie tersebut.

Orang-orang yang membawa keranjang besar di punggungnya, tampak tercengang menyaksikan pertarungan dua pemuda di hadapannya. Pedang di tangan mereka masih tergenggam erat. Kewaspadaan mereka tidak kendur meski di depan mereka bukanlah monster.

"Kalian lumayan hebat. Dari kelompok mana kalian?" Salah satu dari mereka bertanya.

"Kelompok?" Jimin tak mengerti.

Jungkook memandang curiga orang-orang di hadapannya.

"Kami hanya berdua." Jungkook menjawab cepat. "Kami datang untuk bergabung dengan para pengungsi di puncak gunung Jirisan.

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, mereka tampak berbisik-bisik.

"Jadi, kalian ingin bergabung dengan kelompok itu?"

Kedua bersaudara itu saling berpandangan.

"Iya, kami butuh perlindungan." Jimin mengangguk.

"Kita bawa saja. Lagipula mereka terlihat masih sangat muda dan berguna."

Salah satu dari si pembawa keranjang mengusulkan. Mulutnya komat-kamit, sementara matanya tampak tidak fokus. Keringat sebesar biji jagung menghiasi wajah dewasanya. Matahari pagi semakin memperjelas wajah-wajah pria dewasa di hadapan Jimin.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh ikut," kata salah satu yang terlihat lebih vokal mengambil keputusan. Sepertinya dia adalah pemimpin kelompok itu.

Ada dua orang yang jelas tak setuju dengan pendapat pemimpinnya itu. Lalu pria dengan tubuh dan wajah penuh luka berbisik-bisik pada semua anggota kelompoknya.

Perasaan Jungkook sungguh tak enak. Selama ini itingnya selalu benar. Namun, ia enggan mengatakan apa yang saat ini dirasakan. Sang Kakak menajdi pria yang keras kepala, akan sulit meyakinkan apa yang ada dipikirannya, terlebih asumsinya belum terbukti akurat.

Jimin dan Jungkook pun mengikuti mereka. Cahaya Mentari menyusup dari celah-celah dahan, dan memantul dari daun ke daun.

Udara pagi di hutan ini jelas lebih baik daripada di perkotaan. Beberapa bangkai binatang di sini telah mengering, bahkan ada bangkai yang sudah tak lagi berdaging. Mungkin sudah dimakan oleh binatang lain.

Tak lama berselang. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara gemericik air mengalir, tampaknya di depan sana mereka akan melewati sungai.

Jalan-jalan setapak yang mereka lalui lebih sempit dan terjal dari biasanya, tepat di samping jalan ada lembah yang membatasi, dan air sungai mengalir ke bawah sana.

Tetiba si Pemimpin kelompok menitah kedua bersaudara itu berjalan di depan mereka.

"Hei, kalian bedua, bisakah kalian ambilkan air sungai di bawah sana. Kita butuh pasokan air untuk kebutuhan kelompok."

"Kenapa harus kami yang mengambil, kenapa tidak kalian saja." Jungkook mendengus tak suka. Sejak dulu ia memang paling tak suka diperintah.

"Hey, anak kecil, sebagai anggota baru kelompok. Kalian harus mengambil bagian dalam bekerja."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tak mau."

Jimin menyikut perut adiknya. "Aah, baiklah biar aku saja yang akan mengambil air itu. Tapi pakai apa aku harus menampungnya?"

Si pemimpin menunjuk sebuah wadah air yang tergeletak begitu saja di dekat bibir sungai.

"Ohh... Ada wadah!" wajah Jimin berbinar, senyum hangat di mata Jimin telah kembali.

"Hyung?!" Entah perasaan apa yang mengganjal di hati Jungkook.

"Kookie, kau tunggu di sini saja, biar aku yang turun ke bawah.

"Tapi ..., Hyung."

"Sudah kau tenang saja." Jimin sengaja menjatuhkan tas ranselnya ke tanah. Lalu bergegas menuruni undakan tajam dan licin, dan tepat di bawahnya mengalir air yang bening dan murni.

Jungkook menatap punggung Jimin dari kejauhan, ia fokus mengawasi kepergian kakaknya. Sesuatu bergerak di balik semak-semak. Pergerakannya mengikuti arah Jimin bergerak. Suara geruman terdengar nyata, Jongkook menahan napas.

"Makhluk itu ikut turun."Salah satu pria dewasa tak sadar mengatakan hal yang ganjil. Hal itu membuat Jongkook semakin waspada memperhatikan keamanan kakaknya.

Jongkook mengeluarkan revolver dari dalam tas.

Sementara itu Jimin yang mulanya bergerak lincah mulai memelankan langkah. Ia mengawasi sekeliling, ia pun menyadari sebuah bayangan besar mendekat ke arahnya.

Grrr... Sebuah geraman terdengar mendekat. Tubuh Jimin menjadi kaku, sendi-sendinya sulit untuk digerakan.

Jungkook tak tinggal diam, dia pun bergerak menyusul sang kakak sambil membawa revolvernya.

Saat Jungkook ikut turun, ketujuh orang itu pun pergi meninggalkan dua bersaudara yang sedang menghadapi bahaya. Langkah mereka tergesa lalu berbelok menghindari pergerakan bayangan raksaa itu. Mereka menghilang di antara belukar dan pohon-pohon.

"Sudah kubilang mereka cukup polos dan beguna untuk memancing beruang hitam raksasaitu... Hahaha..."

"Kau benar-benar licik, Bos! Mengorbankan mereka agar kita bisa mengambil jalan terdekat menuju camp."

"Dua orang asing dikorbankan lebih baik daripada mengorbankan salah satu dari kita. Lagipula mereka tak bisa dipercaya. Bisa saja mereka hanya berpura-pura, padahal mereka mungkin berasal dari kelompok lain yang ingin merampok ramsum kita."

"Kasihan mereka harus menhadapi beruang hitam liar yang sedang menggila."

"Jangan sok suci, dalam keadaan sulit begini kita harus bisa memanfaatkan situasi dan kondisi."

Pembicaraan mereka tak diteruskan, masing-masing orang sibuk berlari dengan pemikiran akan keluarganya. Mereka membenarkan prilaku kejinya, jika mereka mati nanti siapa yang akan melindungi keluarga mereka.

Sementara itu pergerakan dari semak-semak yang mengejar Jimin semakin mendekat.

"Hyung, lari! Serangan itu begitu tiba-tiba, benak Jimin seolah terbang melarikan diri. Ia bahkan tak sempat memikirkan kematiannya yang sudah di depan mata. 'Inilah saatnya' bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Door! Door! Dua bua tembakan melesat di samping Jimin. Dua peluru itu hanya mengenai tanah dan pohon di dekatnya. Pandangan binatang raksasa di dekatnya mulai teralih.

"Pergi kau makhluk sialan." Jungkook berteriak-teriak sabil terus mengacungkan senjatanya, kakinya masih bergerak melaju, tak seinci pun ia gentar menghadapi makhluk berbulu hitam itu.

Dalam hitungan detik beruang raksasa berbalik arah dan melesat menuju Jungkook.

"Kookie...!"

Srak, door, door.

Angin malam berdesir di belakang leher Jimin, angin itu lalu menyesap di antara punggungnya, bergerak membungkus tubuh Jimin.

"Kookie..." Jimin yang sebelumnya membeku, mamakasakan tungkainya untuk bergerak. Perlahan sendi-sendinya mulai mati rasa, pikirannya yang selalu meributkan cara bertahan hidup mendadak senyap.

Di depan sana tubuh Jungkook tampak begitu tenang persis seperti boneka kayu dalam kaca. Sementara itu tubuh beruang hitam yang mengejarnya telah tumbang tak bergerak.

"Groook ... Grook ...," suara mengorok dan napas yang berat terdengar menyayat.

Air mata Jimin menderas di pipi, "Mengapa jadi begini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi." Sungguh ini terasa seperti mimpi buruk, Jimin berharap ia segera terbangun.

Jimin menatap mata adiknya yang menatap lekat ke arahnya. Mata itu seolah memanggilnya untuk segera mendekat.

Menyaksikan keadaan adiknya membuat kedua lutut Jimin lemas dan langsung membentur tanah. Dengan merangkak Jimin mendekat ke tubuh terkoyak adiknya. Sebelum tumbang, kuku tajam monster hitam itu berhasil merobek leher dan sebelah wajah Jungkook.

"Grook.. Grook..." Jungkook mulai batuk darah, cairan kental berwarna merah itu mengalir deras dari celah lukanya.

Jimin bergegas mengangkat kepala lunglai Jungkook ke pangkuannya. Dia berusaha menekan luka menganga tersebut untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Namun bukannya berhenti darah semakin merembas di sela-sela jemarinya.

"Tidak...," suara Jimin bahkan terdengar tenggelam oleh gemerisik daun. Isakannya ingin medesak, tetapi malah tersangkut menyakitkan di dada. "Bertahanlah, kumohon." Jimin memeluk kepala adiknya.

Suara-suara gemerisik daun semakin menenggelamkan tangisan Jimin.

Srak...

Srak...

Srak...

Suara-suara geraman aneh saling bersautan di antara gemirisik daun dan patahan ranting-ranting kering.

Satu persatu para monster haus darah bermunculan dari segala arah, mereka mengendus bau anyir darah dan bergerak mendekat.

Mayat hidup itu berduyun-duyun seperti semut buas dengan langkah yang serampangan dan terseret-seret.

"H-hyuung ...," dengan susah payah Jungkook berkata, "La-la..ri, Hyung."


End file.
